Au revoir
by Sam-Elias
Summary: C'est un au revoir au Capitaine Seijuurou Mikoshiba. De son point de vue et du mien. Il va manquer... .


ça ne devait être qu'un paragraphe dans ce fandom. ...Seulement quelques phrases mais,  
Triste à l'idée de ne plus le revoir, ça sonne plus comme des adieux. Comme un au revoir à ce personnage à part.

**Disclamer**: _Le personnage et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Au revoir.**

* * *

Je suis parti sans faire de vague, enfin façon de parler.  
J'ai fait une dernière course avec mes anciens coéquipiers. J'ai même invité cet autre lycée à participer et pourquoi !? …Pour rien.  
J'ai souris. Encore et encore, jusqu'à la dernière seconde et à la fin. Alors que mon heure était arrivé, je leur ai fait un serment.  
Je leur ai montré une partie de ma sombre aura pour leur dire de ne jamais baisser les bras.  
Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien.  
Dans ce club, j'pouvais me vanter d'avoir un peu de pouvoir. Pas sur tout le monde _–sur personne en vrai- _mais, je pouvais faire illusion.  
On m'appelait « Capitaine » pas parce que je le méritais mais parce qu'un autre avant moi avait décidé de me donner ce titre.  
Et mes coéquipiers jouaient sur ce lapsus pour faire croire qu'on était des sortes d'amis.  
C'était assez drôle. C'était même plaisant. J'existais un peu pour les autres et je ne donnais pas l'impression d'être seul. …J'étais une sorte de solitaire caché dans ce groupe.

J'dis ça parce qu'un jour –_quand j'étais encore enfant_- mon père m'a dit un truc qui m'a marqué.  
Il m'a dit que quoi qu'on fasse, on était et serait toujours seul.  
Sur le moment, j'avais pas compris mais au plus je grandissais, au plus ses mots avaient de sens pour moi. ...C'est au collège, que j'ai vu à quel point la vérité était là !  
Je souriais pour attirer le monde à moi, je voulais être connu et reconnu et avec ce procédé j'y arrivais miraculeusement bien mais…, dès que j'ai eu besoin d'aide.  
Dès qu'un service était demandé, je me retrouvais irrémédiablement seul. …En vrai, on vit seul.  
Et dans ce club de natation, j'pouvais voir toute cette individualité.  
On a beau s'entrainer ensemble. Partager des relais ou des techniques, à la fin. Tu es seul à nager.  
Tu es tout seul dans l'eau et tu ne peux compter que sur toi.  
Alors c'est pour ça que je ne m'attendais pas à des « au revoir » émouvant.  
On est bienheureux que je m'en aille. Ça fait un rival de moins _–tout comme mes autres camarades de troisième année-._

J'ai joué au parfait « ami » jusqu'à la fin simplement pour rester dans leur jeu.  
Là, j'ai bien conscience que j'ai déjà été oublié depuis bien longtemps et surtout par lui.  
A ma dernière journée en tant que capitaine, j'avais expressément invité le lycée Iwatobi simplement pour ça. Pour voir à quel point j'étais bien inutile, pour ce violet.  
Et j'ai pas été déçu. J'avais beau sourire en long et en large. Plaisanter sur mon excellente condition physique, il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce noiraud.  
La preuve ultime c'est quand sa sœur fixait mes muscles avec admiration. Il n'a pas une seule daigné m'engueuler ou détourner les yeux de sa sœur. …Il n'en n'avait rien à faire.  
Il voulait simplement faire réagir cet ébène.  
J'suis un crétin inintéressant, j'en ai bien conscience mais j'voulais essayer de me donner tort encore une fois. …Ce fut un échec.

Maintenant que j'me retrouve ici, dans cette faculté immense avec des tas d'inconnus, j'me dis que j'aurais pas pu faire mieux.  
J'ai essayé de donner tort aux paroles de mon père durant tant d'année que je dois bien reconnaitre aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison.  
On est seul. Quoi qu'on fasse, on se retrouve toujours seul.  
Je n'ai reçu aucun mail de mes soi-disant amis pour me souhaiter un bon aménagement ou pour me dire que je pouvais réussir.  
Personne ne m'a téléphoné ou envoyé un mail pour prendre de mes nouvelles.  
…Et, je n'ai reçu aucunes réponses à mes propres émail envoyé à deux/trois personnes que je considérais.  
Pourtant je crois que, …ça doit être bien de manquer à quelqu'un.  
Je sais pas comment ça fait parce que je ne manque à personne et que je ne suis indispensable pour personne mais, je sais ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un vous manque.

Jusqu'à mes 12 ans, j'ai toujours vécu avec mon père et quand il est parti dans une autre ville à cause de son travail, il m'a manqué.  
J'ai dû apprendre à vivre seul et même s'il m'envoyait –_il m'envoie_- de l'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins, sa présence serait bien mieux que quelques billets.  
Les autres m'ont toujours manqués mais moi, je n'ai jamais manqué à personne. Ou alors, on ne me l'a jamais dit.  
Mon père depuis s'être remarié a eu un nouvel enfant, ce qui a engendré des conversations plus rares et jamais on ne parle de telles choses. Mes connaissances s'abstiennent de tout même de prendre de mes nouvelles.  
Et celui dont je suis amoureux depuis près d'un an, pour rien au monde je lui manquerais alors que lui…, lui me manque toutes les secondes.  
C'est peut-être ma faute après tout. Je l'ai toujours contredit et fait le contraire de ce qu'il voulait mais…, j'ai toujours pensé à son bien avant le mien.  
…Tsk. Je n'ai pas le droit de regretter ou d'être nostalgique, après tout, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.  
C'est de ma faute si l'image que je montre est inintéressante.

On m'oublie vite, parce que je ne vaux pas le coup !  
Parce que des gars chiants et trop souriant, y'en a la pelle. …Et que je n'ai rien d'une exception.  
Quittant ma nouvelle chambre à laquelle je ne m'habitue pas, j'me dis souvent que…, j'aimerais bien revoir Rin même si lui ne se souvient plus de moi.  
Revoir sa nage, l'une de ses compétitions, l'un de ses sourires. Sa manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il croit trop long mais qu'il ne coupe pas.  
J'aimerais tout ça mais…, ça me ferait me sentir encore plus seul parce qu'il sera avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Avec Nanase ou avec le nouveau venu dont j'ai entendu parler juste après mon départ.  
Apparemment, ça serait l'un de ses anciens amis.  
Lui, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne sera jamais seul. Il sera toujours entouré et c'est bien pour lui parce qu'il a besoin de ça. …Il ne sourit jamais trop quand il est en présence de ses amis. …Lui, on ne lui a encore jamais dit qu'on finissait seul tôt ou tard.  
Arrivant dans l'amphithéâtre, je prends place dans le fond. Ouvre mon cahier, attrape un stylo et attend l'arrivée du professeur.

**_ Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me passer tes notes du cours d'hier !?**

**_ Bien sûr. Tiens, les voilà. **

**_ Merci Mikoshiba, c'est cool ! …J'te rends ça dès que j'ai terminé.**

Étrangement, je suis toujours le premier à qui on demande ce genre de chose.  
Peut-être que je ne sers qu'à ça. On n'pense qu'à moi que dans ces circonstances. C'est pas désobligeant ou irritant. Je n'ai que cette utilité, c'est tout.  
Alors c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on m'oublie tout aussi vite. …On m'oublie comme on oublie un cours appris ou plus utile.  
On m'oublie comme une feuille d'automne quand l'hiver arrive.  
Je suis un truc fugace dans la vie des gens, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un au revoir rapide et sans bavure.  
Un au revoir simple et commun à tous. …Pour ne plus déranger. Pour ne pas m'imposer plus longtemps dans leur vie où j'ai toujours été de trop.  
Et puis, je dois moi-même continuer d'avancer parce que personne ne le fera pour moi. Personne ne se souciera de ma petite personne sans importance.  
…Merci papa, de m'avoir dit la vérité sur la condition humaine. …Merci d'avoir été franc avec moi.  
Maintenant je sais, qu'il a des gens fait pour être aimé et d'autre non.

Ce n'est pas triste. Rien ne l'est…et quand je penserais à toi Rin, je dirais ton prénom. Je ne t'oublierais pas. Je prononcerais ton nom et j'en serais heureux.  
Je le garderais toujours avec moi. …Parce que ton prénom est le plus beau que je connaisse.  
Comme je l'ai dit : Rien n'est triste. C'est simplement mon histoire… . Mon au revoir.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Honnêtement, je pense qu'après deux/trois épisodes -_ou peut-être avant_- plus personnes ne parlera du Capitaine Seijuurou Mikoshiba, je crois qu'il sera vite oublié et c'est dommage.  
J'voulais écrire une dernière fois sur lui. Écrire que derrière ses sourires, il y a forcément une part d'ombre _-comme à chacun_- mais comme n'étant qu'un personnage secondaire voir même qu'un figurant, on l'efface aux profits d'autres.  
Quoiqu'il en soit pour moi, Seijuurou Mikoshiba est/était/sera mon personnage préféré

Sur ceux, je vous dis au revoir.

**L.**


End file.
